


Fighting a Secret

by Kameiko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Insecurity, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Lucifer has a secret for Maze.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Fighting a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dressedupasmyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressedupasmyself/gifts).



“You gave her your word! You gave her YOUR word!” Maze couldn’t, but she really did, believe what she’s hearing from her currently former friend’s mouth. Depending on his next answer to the valuable question of this lifetime after she finishes putting him through the table. “Your word is worth more to you than our friendship?”

Lucifer grabs Maze’s wrist, she grabs for the other one. “Yes, I am bound by my word. You know this is apart of me that I don’t break.”

“You…You told a little human before you told me!” She squeezes as hard as she could, doing her best to try and break a wrist bone to cause a pain to the man’s infernal ego knowing that he’s going to get bested in the mental gymnastics.

“Delusional as always, Mazikeen. Even more if you use her as the shield.” Lucifer manages to loosen Maze’s hand around his throat and takes advantage of the falter by headbutting her, causing her to fly backwards towards the stairs, nearly missing one of the officers frozen in place.

Maze quickly recovers and gets back into her fighting stance, getting ready to run and pounce on her prey. “You gave her your word not to tell me or her other children but use your loopholes to bypass your word like you tend to always do when the time benefits you!”

Lucifer doesn’t move from his spot. He has his hands down by his side. “How’d you even know I told the detective’s child?” The thought crossed his mind earlier, but obviously the fight is taking priority over having a delicate and firm discussion. No room left for explanation and empathy.

“You’re not the only one who knows how to cheat humans into doing what you want them to do!” She looks over to Michael who is busy having his hands full with Amenadiel and then back at Lucifer. “They sure as Hell know how to. Michael uses fear, Daddy’s Boy uses hope, and what does little old children like to use? Well, they like to start early in their sins with money. I’ll let you figure out the rest from there.”

“And here all I thought she wanted to do was paint my face.” Lucifer gives her a mocked smirk. “No, really, Mazie. I should know when you like to sneak up on me…I let my guard down too much.” Realization slowly settling in…that night…the elevator. “I knew I should’ve suspected something that day.”

Maze lets out a frustrated growl. “Of course! You’re not the one to purposely question if you’re hearing strange sounds coming from the other side of your own room!”

This part is true. Sometimes. He wanted to entertain Trixie that night, and to prove to the detective that he indeed can look after someone like this. He couldn’t put his finger on why, and that’s a lie he’s trying to tell his own self. Not even to himself. Proving that he couldn’t put down his own ability of keeping his word. The words he wants to express are: I felt guilty that I am keeping this away from someone I deeply care about that the only human in existence that would truly listen to me would happen to be an innocent child that wouldn’t question the stories context of existence, because that’s what it will always be. A story made for kids to sleep at night and tell their friends to spread into a form of a fairytale. One that ended back into Maze’s hands, in her control, and out of Lucifer’s. In the end, he didn’t break his bond with Lilith. He found a loophole…like he always does. 

“You know I am right! The end justifies the means!” She picks up a stack of papers and hurls them at Lucifer. He doesn’t do anything to block them. They don’t hurt or even faze him. “You would tell a person who blabbers all kinds of secrets to the universe or even a purple hotdog before you tell me! That’s saying something!”

“Not really. Hot Dogs can’t talk back and would get pretty moldy and bad for my digestion.” He catches a vanilla folder. “Please, Maze. Stop this nonsense and let’s have a talk.”

“I am done talking!” She rushes towards him, only to get knocked back by Michael being thrown into her. Causing her to go through one of the interrogation room doors.

This is perfect. Lucifer throws Michael out of the room and barricades himself against it to prevent Maze from getting through. She would have to punch a hole through him or the wall, but she won’t do that. She doesn’t know how many people are right outside these walls that would be in the way of her fist. She curses to herself, wishing that she never started caring about hurting humans. She settles for grabbing one of the chairs to hit him over the head, wanting to knock the common of sense through the door. Lucifer shouts out something that gets her to stop, because she thought she heard him say someone go by the name of John. She knows she’s heard him mention this name before. Something, something, giving away a purgatory card, something, favor. She didn’t care enough at the time to remember it.

“Please just listen to me before you ruin a perfectly good door! The LAPD really can’t afford another new one with how many of the ones I’ve broken over this past year alone.” He straightens himself up along with his suit and motions for her to put the chair back down and sit. “If you don’t like my answer afterwards, then I give you permission to beat me over the head in all the WWE ways you want.”

She takes a seat. “Spill it. You named a magician I really didn’t like. He did something-“

Lucifer cuts her off, “He placed a spell on you to prevent you from disappearing from existence if you happened to be killed.”

“What?” She gives Lucifer a dumbfounded look. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“No, it’s true. Yes, you can’t have a soul, Mazikeen. I have never lied to you about that. Demons can’t have souls. They’ll never be able to have a soul.” He gets up and stands next to her. He wants to place a hand on her shoulder, give her comfort in a way he knows how, but he can’t. This is not comfortable for him, not comfortable for her. Instead, he chooses to gently express something on the longs of compassionate kindness. “This is the closest to a soul I can give you. You’re always going to be your own person Maze. If you happen to die…”

“I won’t…disappear forever?” Then what will happen to her demon body? Would she just go back to Hell and remain there being Hell’s forever torturer again? She didn’t know if this is a better solution. She wants to go back to Hell…but her deal here…

“No, you won’t. You’ll retain this body of yours, your personality, your emotions, your…every part of you. In terms, that’s closest to a soul you’ll have, and it’s your own to shape how you want.” Cheesy Lucifer, but he makes a valid point. “I don’t have anything else to tell you. Unless you want to know if you can get into Heaven, the answer to that is still no, but good news! You can die time and time again and still come back!”

Maze gets up and pushes him away from her. She needs time to process and think this over at a later date. For now, her semi-friendship and frenemy retains for the duration of this fight considering the stakes of the planet not splitting apart due to divine fighting beings. “I’ll forgive you for now. I can use this information you have provided me against you in this current climate and any future fights. Now, get your ass back out there. I am not going to hold back against you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He holds the door open. “After you?”

She punches him out. “Ladies first.”


End file.
